


Don't Flop On My Heart

by broncno



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, From Kara's Fashion Choices, Grass Flip Flops, Protective Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broncno/pseuds/broncno
Summary: “Kara what the hell are you wearing?”The one shot where Kara makes a fashion choice and Lena has something to say about it.





	Don't Flop On My Heart

Kara’s knuckles hit the CEOs door. She hears shuffling from the other side.

“Just a minute!” Lena calls out.

Kara leans down and picks up the food she left in the hallway. The door opens. She turns around and walks into the apartment. A door closes. A gasp escapes one of them.

“Kara what the _hell_ are you wearing?” 

Kara looks down and frowns. “I realize that Hawaiian shirts aren’t fashionable but they’re comfy, Lena.” She shifts from one leg to the other. A heat that she has gotten used to rushes up her neck. “Also… they’re fun.”

“I wasn’t talking about your shirt, darling,” the brunette says. “I was talking about _those_.”

Kara follows where her finger points and stifles a gasp when they reach their destination. She meets Lena’s beautiful green eyes.

“My shoes are cute!”

“You know very well they are not.”

Kara humphs. Her eyes look down to where the grass pokes through her toes. They are the most perfect flip flops. Why can’t Lena see that?

“They are an acquired taste.” Kara sticks her chin up defiantly. Her eyes meet Lena’s and she wilts. “I just don’t get what your problem is with them.”

Lena rolls her eyes.

“I’m sorry that I don’t think your grass flip flops are cute.”

“Well I’m sorry they aren’t designer flip flops,” Kara snaps. “They’re my designer flip flops from _Amazon_.”

Lena tilts her head and frowns. Her beautiful features (not now brain!) slowly harden. They stare eye to eye, waiting for the other to break.

Kara’s throat constricts. She should have known not to go against a CEO in a glaring competition. Her eyes water. Lena’s eyes narrow. Oh Rao, she’s breaking. She can’t keep doing this.

Kara looks away.

“I…” Kara’s tongue feels like sand paper. She clears her throat and looks down at her feet. Stupid flip flops. “I didn’t mean to offend you, Lena. I’m sorry. I just wanted to be comfortable today. That’s no excuse for snapping at you.”

Lena sighs.

“Kara, I shouldn’t have criticized your clothing. It’s your clothing. It doesn’t involve me.”

Kara looks up and sees Lena pinching the bridge of her nose. Her lips are tight and her brow is furrowed. Kara shuffles forward.

“Did you have a tough day a work?”

Lena hums. Or laughs under her breath. Kara isn’t quite sure which.

“A investor made all these demands,” the young Luthor says. “He said that he owns part of this company so he should get some say.”

“What a dick.”

A small laugh escapes from her (beautiful) lips. “Did you just say ‘dick’ to make me feel better?”

 _Oh Rao._ “No.”

Lena smiles. It is soft and it squeezes Kara’s heart. She has to remember to breath after staring at her for a little bit.

“I care so much about you, Kara-“

Oh Rao. Lena pauses and raises an eyebrow. Did she just wheeze? _Oh Rao_. She did. That creeping heat makes its way up Kara’s neck and onto her cheeks.

“Sorry,” Kara says. “Please continue.”

Lena hums.

“Like I was saying, I care so much about you.” Oh Rao. “I care so much to the point that if you don’t burn those shoes right now… I will.”

Her eyes widen.

“Not my shoes!”

“Get rid of them!”

“No!”

Lena stomps her foot.

“Kara,” she whines. “I’m already dealing with the fact that you wear Hawaiian shirts because you think they are _comfy_. Those monsters are not comfy. They are an abomination.”

Kara looks into Lena’s nice (and beautiful) eyes. Something stirs in her stomach. Guilt? Love? Another strangled noise almost escapes her. She can’t love her best friend. Her best friend wears designer outfits. She wears Hawaiian shirts and grass flip flops. They are from two different worlds.

She looks down at her feet and something breaks.

“Okay.”

She kicks off the flip flops. Kara looks up to see Lena smiling at her. Something flutters from deep inside her.

She bends down and picks up the shoes.

“I’m going to go burn these now.”

She practically runs from the apartment. Those thoughts are for another day.

When the door clicks closed, Kara picks up the faintest sigh escaping the CEO’s lips.

“I’ll wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be friends! [My tumblr](https://broncno.tumblr.com)!


End file.
